


The World Must Hate Him.

by birbproceeds



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbproceeds/pseuds/birbproceeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has had a boner for Ryan forever, and yeah so he hides from him so what? The tale of their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Must Hate Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a snipbit of the cakebites au written by Kelly/horrificsmut/ mightbeanasshole. Just thought I would write it out. Might not be great, did this is a quick burst of motivation.

”It's public knowledge,” like this wasn't the one chink in the perfect armor Michael had been faced against for months now. No matter what happened it was always Michael who ended up blushing and stumbling over his feet, but this time. This time he had the upper hand over his rather monotonous friend. And that hand had the name of Ryan Haywood.

Now don't get Michael wrong, he loved Ray, the dude was funny when he wasn't hiding from people. But this was his chance to see something spark on Ray's face and he was excited for the option. Now all he had to do was get Ryan to make a move or get Ray to admit his long term boner... Now that he really thought out his goal it did sound a bit more intimidating but Michael was never one to go down without taking a swing. It seemed his boss caught wind of his gaze. “Michael, come on. This is Ray's business.”

Michael could only raise a brow, “Geoff.”

Geoff stretched out his words now, already lowering his eyes to the work Michael had pulled him from. “I tried to stop you. Told you not to.” 

“And I'll get punished for doing it?” Michael finished lightly already on his way to the door, his mind flickering through his possible plan. First thing was some how talking to Ryan alone and boosting that confidence of his. 

Ray didn't understand why the world seemed to hate him. He had done nothing wrong. He did his work, he didn't mess around with other people, he just asked to be left alone and not see Ryan Haywood's face because it was simply a risk for the entirety of mankind. If anyone could throw in having friends who wouldn't meddle, Ray would be set for life.

Michael was up to something, Ray knew it. By the way Michael was here even before Geoff, to the way that Geoff was shooting him looks bordering apologetic. His eyes slid to the clock by habit, seeing the flashing 6:59. Ryan was going to come in soon. He keeps his head down and he stays out of the way. He just continues mixing, counting each drop, each flakes, each unit he could to focus on anything but what was happening outside his little box of a room. Michael's voice was easy to tune out, he heard it every day, nearly constantly thanks to Michael's job, but the warm voice of none other than Ryan Haywood was harder to forget.

Ray forced himself not to listen, not care what they were laughing and saying just outside. Why did he have to be stuck here when he wanted to hide? Especially after the incident of yesterday, jesus christ.

He waited to move, to speak until the clock flashed a proud 7:20 and he had heard doors open and shut several times before he felt safe enough to wander a bit more within his room. He spent the rest of the day silently, Geoff clasping him on the back was enough to really get him worried. Just what was Michael planning for him?

Ray found out what Michael had planned nearly a week later at promptly 3:30 am during a rather tough night. He usually forced himself never to come in before 4 but tonight was just not one he could hide from for long. When he walked in he saw candles, actual long candlesticks lit and shifted. A person was scuttling in the back of the bakery and it was much too loud to be someone trying to be sneaky. He walked forward, setting his back down, grabbing the bat that was kept around. Geoff had bought several, all hidden places around the shop since the third break in.

Ray held the bat high as he stepped through the door that led to his work place. A table had been set, waiting for another guest and the food. His eyes darted to the body that had been moving. _Fucking. Ryan. Haywood._ The world really did hate him. His bat fell from his grip hitting the floor with a harsh thud. Ray watched as Ryan spun around, dressed in a suit much too fancy to be surrounded by such a mess. 

“You weren't... I mean I'm not... I... Ray,” Ryan stumbled over his words. If Ray had to describe such a stumble, Ray would note that it was as if Ryan had tripped over a large rock and down a very steep hill.

Ray struggled, his cheeks blooming pink as he looked down quickly. “What are you doing, Ryan?”

“I... knew this would be dumb. Michael said that you liked me, and he gave me a key so I could do this for you. Something about making an impression. Seems it didn't turn out as expected.” he mumbled, head lowered a bit as his hand went to the back of his neck, scratching.

Ray did not have enough sleep for this. Was that it? Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming. He took a deep breath and decided, fuck it. The world hated it, well he'll french kiss the world. He took the seat across from Ryan silently, just looking up at him. A few moments passed, and a buzzer went off, just the two of them having a stare down. Crystal blues of chocolate brown, how cliché could you get?

“So are we going to eat, R-Ryan?” Almost got through it. Almost. Ray cleared his throat, Ryan passing him a glass of water before he grabbed the finished meal. Nothing too special. Lasagna. Made in a bakery. Ryan was a special guy after all. He sets it down and serves them both before taking his seat. His face shows the worry, Ray notes. But hey, he can't say a word on it yet. He simply notes that Ryan sure knows how to sweep a girl off her feet and his laugh rocks deep within Ray's gut.

That's the story of their first date. Set up by Michael, which Ray reminds him any time Michael catches him and Ryan in any sort of compromising positions. But hey, it's not his fault, and Michael and Geoff are ten times worse than Ray and Ryan would ever be. At least in the bakery anyway. Dinner at 4am, one that ended up with Ryan going home with Ray to his shitty one bedroom apartment with a smile. One where Ray woke up at 6:30 in a pair of arms looking up into a pair of beautiful eyes and he realized that maybe he could get used to it. And maybe Ryan could help him sleep, or keep him company at 4 am. Ray still never told Michael why he avoided Ryan. Only Geoff can understand why Ray would want to hide from someone who wanted him back. But hey, now as Ray sits across from Ryan, hands locked together, he thinks maybe the world doesn't hate him so much after all. And the world is a pretty damn good kisser.


End file.
